De paréntesis, primeros besos y corazones rotos
by Inuka7
Summary: El amor cambia, se transforma. A veces detenemos nuestras vidas a la espera de que la realidad se amolde a nuestros deseos. Pero en ocasiones es necesario salir del paréntesis y avanzar. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Sasuke le dijo a Hinata la primera vez que hablaron. One-shot


Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras con sus personajes sin recibir un duro a cambio.

* * *

><p>Era un cálido día de primavera. Comenzaba la floración de los cerezos. Comenzaba al tiempo que las esperanzas de Hinata Hyuga se marchitaban y morían definitivamente.<p>

Qué graciosa comparación.

Sakura Haruno, cuyo nombre aludía precisamente al del cerezo, acababa de convertirse en la novia de Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Me quiere Hinata-chan! ¿No es maravilloso?- gritó el rubio en su oreja en tanto que la chica se esforzaba por sonreír.<em>

_- Ss… Si. Es fantástico, Naruto-kun.- acertó a musitar mientras el rubio la deslumbraba con su fulgurante sonrisa y, para su alivio, salía corriendo a interceptar a Kiba y Shikamaru para contarles la buena nueva._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se había enterado, al término de la hora del almuerzo. Era la hora de salida del instituto y la visión de una cabellera rubia que se inclinaba para besar a la dueña de una hermosa melena rosada era francamente insoportable.<p>

* * *

><p>No. No había sido como en las novelas o en los anime. Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces y la pareja había crecido en confianza y en amor. Aunque Hinata no quisiese reconocerlo sabía que, posiblemente, acabasen siendo uno de estos amores para toda la vida. Se podía ver en sus ojos.<p>

* * *

><p>- Puedes seguir viviendo como si no hubiese pasado nada con poder para cambiar tus sentimientos o puedes asumirlo y seguir adelante.-.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha. Habitualmente tan frío, tan monosilábico, tan indiferente, tan… Bueno, tan él, no tuvo ni un ápice de compasión cuando la encontró llorando después de ayudar a Naruto a escribirle una carta de amor a Sakura. Sus palabras fueron secas y duras pero llenas de verdad. No podía seguir viviendo pensando que la relación de Naruto y Sakura era un paréntesis que terminaría por acabar.

La verdad la golpeó.

Ella era el paréntesis. Esperando, completamente quieta, sin darse cuenta de que el resto del mundo seguía avanzando.

* * *

><p>Se complementaban bien. Sasuke no hablaba mucho porque no le gustaba gastar saliva innecesariamente. Hinata porque a veces no encontraba saliva suficiente para decir algo.<p>

Inicialmente fue una sorpresa verlos pasar juntos los recreos. Incluso Sakura no pudo evitar un destello de envidia al ver dos figuras de pelo negro, una sensiblemente más pequeña que la otra, sentadas juntas almorzando. Con el tiempo… A nadie le parecía extraño. Tenía toda la lógica del mundo. Si había alguien que pudiese soportar a Sasuke era Hinata. Si había alguien que pudiese entender a Hinata era Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- Bésame.<p>

La petición la pilló por sopresa aunque no tuviese mucho sentido. Sasuke le había robado su primer beso hacía unos días y, después del tercero o cuarto, Hinata correspondía gustosa. Los labios de Sasuke eran adictivos. Y cuando los besaba, Naruto desaparecía de su mente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó en voz baja.

- Porque siempre te beso yo primero.- respondió el mirándola duramente.

La duda debió de pintarse en los ojos de Hinata porque Sasuke se levantó del banco dónde estaban sentados y se marchó sin mirarla. Hinata se quedó allí, en el parque dónde habían quedado, largo rato. Tenía que aclarar muchas cosas consigo misma.

* * *

><p>- Hemos roto.<p>

Dos palabras. Dos palabras acababan de poner patas arriba el mundo que delicada y lentamente había ido construyendo desde que supo del amor de Sakura y Naruto.

- No me quiere. No le ha olvidado.

Dos frases. Dos frases tan cortas agitaban ahora el mundo revuelto de Hinata. ¿Sakura aún quería a Sasuke? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible no enamorarse del maravilloso Naruto? ¿Qué estaría pensando Sakura de ella?

- Bésame.

Una palabra. Una orden que no era una orden. Parecía un anhelo más bien. Y ahora sí que su mundo no estaba ni revuelto ni agitado. Había explotado. Había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban los ojos de Naruto. Sólo quedaba el cielo. Lo que pasase en la tierra no importaba. Sus pies ya no rozaban el suelo.

Y le besó. Puede que no fuese el primer beso recibido. Pero sí el primero que otorgaba. Oía su corazón retumbar mientras los brazos de Naruto se enroscaban en torno a ella y el beso se hacía más profundo.

- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, Hinata-chan pero… Dame un poco de tiempo. Necesito asimilar todo esto porqué… Porque creo que quiero estar contigo. Acabo de dejarlo con Sakura y el corazón me pide otro beso tuyo pero se que no es lo correcto. Te mereces a alguien seguro de lo que siente por ti.

Ella sólo asintió.

Culpable.

Su mente ahora sólo le traía la imagen de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- Felicidades.- escupió secamente el moreno antes de que ella pudiese decir palabra.- No tienes que explicar nada. Os ví. Espero que os vaya bien.- añadió mientras se disponía a marcharse siendo retenido, de pronto, por la mano de Hinata sobre la suya.<p>

- Yo…- comenzó ella dudosa.- No lo he hecho bien. Pe-pero… Tenía que ser así. Tenía que besar a Naruto-kun por primera vez para saber… Para saber que…- las palabras se le aturullaban y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más.

- Ya basta.- dijo con frialdad.- No me interesa nada de lo que te suceda-.

Era una mentira pero no tenía otra opción. Queriendo que Hinata saliese de su paréntesis lo único que había hecho era abrir uno en su solitaria vida y dejar que la chica entrase.

* * *

><p>- Cuídala teme.<p>

Las palabras de Naruto le dieron ganas de golpearle. ¿Quién coño se creía?

- Por última vez, Naruto. Siento que Sakura te haya dejado pero a mi no me interesa. No la quiero. No va a pasar nada….

- ¿De que hablas ttebayo?- le cortó Naruto.- Me refiero a Hinata-chan.

- ¿Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke confuso por primera vez en su vida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

_-¡Espera Naruto-kun!- exclamó la chica cuando el rubio ya se iba.- Po…Posiblemente me odies cuando te diga esto pero… No puedo mentirte. Yo siempre te quise…- comenzó mientras Naruto la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- Pe- pero ahora yo quiero…- tomó aire profundamente.- Quiero a Sasuke.-_

_El rubio se quedó estupefacto. Hinata intuía que pasaba por su mente. Sakura quería a Sasuke. Hinata quería a Sasuke. Siempre era Sasuke._

_- Ojalá hubiese sido de otra manera… Si te hubiese hablado de mis sentimientos…-continuó Hinata dispuesta a cerrar como merecía el capítulo de su primer amor.- Si te hubiese dicho antes las cosas tal vez todo habría sido diferente. Ahora podríamos estar juntos.- añadió con un triste suspiro.- Pero no lo hice. Y cuando empezaste a salir con Sakura-chan comprendí que debía olvidarte. Si hubiera sabido…- la voz se le ahogaba. No podía continuar. Jamás creyó que llegase un momento en que rechazaría al sol de su existencia._

_- Está bien, Hina-chan.- susurró Naruto intentando que no se rompiese la voz.- Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que tú…-. Y ya no pudo más. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras agarraba la manga de la chica y tiraba por ella hacia él.- No me abandones Hinata. Tú no, por favor.- suplicó mientras sollozaba en el hombro de la chica que se encontraba rota por el dolor. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podría fingir que Sasuke no había sido más que un paréntesis mientras esperaba a que Naruto se fijase en ella. Había querido al rubio durante años. Podría rebuscar en su corazón todo el amor que le había profesado. Unos meses con Sasuke no podían haberlo hecho desaparecer ¿verdad?_

_- No puedo, Naruto-kun.- dijo mucho rato después. Cuando el chico se había calmado un poco.- No puedo hacerle eso a Sasuke-kun. No te mentiré. Anhelaba este beso. Llevo esperando por él desde antes de que pueda recordar. Quería que fueses al que se lo diese. Pero Sasuke-kun se llevó mi corazón con él cuando él me lo dio a mí.- explicó con dulzura la chica, como quien le habla a un niño. Pero eso era Naruto en ese instante. Un niño con el corazón roto. _

_Largo rato estuvieron allí sentados hablando. Puede que se saltaran una clase. O quizás dos. Pero cuando se levantaron lo hicieron como amigos. Naruto no volvería a apartarse de Hinata. Tal vez nunca podría ser algo más que eso, un amigo. Pero sería el mejor para ella. Y Hinata sintió que su corazón se henchía de gozo. No volvería a perder a Naruto._

* * *

><p>Después de que Naruto le explicase la situación se giró para comprobar si veía a la chica por alguna parte. Era la hora de salida, pero no vio la negra y larga cabellera de Hinata por ninguna parte. Si vio, no obstante, una figura color rosa. Y, aunque desde lejos, no tuvo duda de que esa figura le estaba mirando. A él y sólo a él.<p>

Se acercó a ella despacio. El patio se estaba quedando vacío. Muy pronto sólo estarían allí Sasuke y Sakura.

- Supongo que ya lo sabes.- dijo ella a modo de saludo mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa.- No era mi intención hacerle daño.- añadió a sabiendas de que Sasuke, a pesar de su gélida personalidad, apreciaba a Naruto.

- Has perdido una oportunidad de ser feliz, Sakura.- escupió el moreno.- Nadie podrá quererte tanto cómo lo habría hecho Naruto. Yo no puedo.- finalizó decidido a rechazar, esta vez para siempre, a la chica de ojos jades.

- Me basta con que me quieras algo.- respondió la chica sorprendiendo a Sasuke.- Te amo, Sasuke. Te he amado desde siempre. No puedo sacarte de mi corazón ¿por qué no lo entiendes?- preguntó airada pero sin alzar el tono mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no entiendes tú que yo no puedo quererte?- preguntó él a su vez en tono suave. No quería herirla. No odiaba a Sakura. Era una buena chica. Pero debía dejar de esperar que él la correspondiese.

- Sasuke-kun…- murmuró ella con las lágrimas ya cayendo y sin saber bien que decir.

- Puedes seguir viviendo como si no hubiese pasado nada con poder para cambiar tus sentimientos o puedes asumirlo y seguir adelante.- dijo él de pronto pronunciando exactamente la misma frase que le había dicho a una chica de ojos plateados, meses atrás.- Adiós, Sakura.- añadió dándose la vuelta para no contemplar el triste rostro de la chica que dejaba atrás.

Hacía largo rato que Sasuke se había ido pero la pelirrosa continuaba allí quieta. En el vacío patio de la escuela. Con las lágrimas secándose sobre sus mejillas, las palabras de Sasuke en sus oídos y el convencimiento de que jamás podría olvidarle en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Había acudido presurosa al parque. El mensaje de Sasuke la había sorprendido. Sobretodo cuando, al intentar hablar con él poco antes de salir, la había rechazado tan fríamente.<p>

- Sasuke-kun…- murmuró en cuanto vio al chico sentado en el banco. El aludido se puso en pie y la miró fijamente.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó sin que en su rostro se reflejase nada pero con los ojos más apagados que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué…?- inquirió ella confusa.

- Naruto me lo ha contado todo.- explicó.- Tendría que haberte escuchado. Pero estaba muy…-. Las palabras murieron en su boca. Sasuke nunca hablaría de sus sentimientos. No era esa clase de persona. Pero Hinata le comprendía y sonrió.

- Quería explicártelo.- comenzó.- En mis sueños Naruto-kun era la persona a la que besaría por primera vez. Eso tenía que ser así.- se sinceró sonrojada mientras sacudía la cabeza.- Pero nunca me paré a soñar que fuese también el último. Y ese, si tú quieres, puedes ser tú, Sasuke-kun.- afirmó ella con suavidad.

Largo rato pasó mientras él la contemplaba con tanta intensidad que la obligó a bajar los ojos avergonzada. Comenzaba a pensar la chica que Sasuke había perdido la voz cuando el respondió.

- Sí.

Una palabra. Una palabra y el mundo de Hinata se había puesto patas arriba, sacudido y agitado para, en menos de un segundo, recomponerse de nuevo y depositarla con delicadeza en una realidad que superaba cualquier sueño que hubiese podido tener antes. Y si bien ella no era una chica especialmente atrevida supo exactamente lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Besar a Sasuke.

Y lo hizo.

Una y otra vez.

Durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Mi primer intento de SasuHina… ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que no soy fan de esta pareja. No es que me disguste… Pero Sasuke y Hinata no han tenido interacción en todo el manga de Naruto. Así que intentar verlos como una posible pareja me resulta difícil. Pero me apetecía hacer algo diferente. Y teniendo en cuenta que todos mis fics de Naruto son NaruHina… Pues supe que este era el reto xD<strong>

**Y no obstante no descarto una segunda parte, años después, y ver que pasa con esos cuatro pero… Bueno. Por el momento se quedará como one-shot.**

**Espero que lo disfruteis y que si os gusta os animeis a dejar un review!**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
